emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8412 (7th March 2019)
Plot As stunned Amy questions what Kerry is doing here, the man she was arguing with puts his hands on her. Kerry leaps to Amy's defence but Amy doesn't need her mother's backing and knees the man in his groin. Kerry concludes Amy is a prostitute and the man was a punter although Amy states she actually works at a woman's shelter. Bear Wolf can't believe Paddy is his son as he didn't think he could have children after an incident with a circular saw. Paddy tells Bear Wolf that he doesn't want anything from him, he just wanted him to know. Ellis jealously watches as Tracy and Billy kiss. As Tracy goes to lead Billy somewhere private, a drunken Ellis tells Tracy he thought she's be choosier. Billy knows Ellis is jealous although Ellis comments he could do better than Tracy which results in an altercation the pair. As the brothers fight, a speaker is knocked over, taking a chip out of the wall. Amy again asks Kerry why she's here. Kerry tells Amy she's here for her. As they walk along the beach, Bear Wolf tells Paddy that he had genuine love for his mother then asks his new-found son his favourite pie. Paddy ignores the question and instead asks Bear Wolf if he ever thought he could be his. Bear states he took Barbara at her word that he wasn't. Amy asks Kerry how she found her and why now. Kerry tells Amy she needs to come home for Kyle. Charity is annoyed to see the state Vanessa has gotten herself into at the party and takes her home. With most of the party guests gone, Billy and Ellis attempt to repair the chip in the wall. Amy cannot believe Kyle is with Cain nor that Joanie's dead. Kerry goes to show Amy pictures of Kyle but Amy doesn't want to see them as it would make things harder. She explains she forced herself to stop thinking about Kyle but she never stopped loving him. Kerry urges Amy to come home. When Bear mentions potentially being a grandfather, Paddy informs him about Grace. Bear tells Paddy he's sorry. He asks Paddy where they go from here. Back in the village, Chas approaches Aaron and advises her son to think about what he hasn't got, rather than what he hasn't, insisting if he wants something enough, he'll make it happen. Amy asks Kerry if Kyle is happy. Kerry confirms he is but states he won't be if Cain goes down for murder. Amy suggests if Cain does go down, she or Moira could look after Kyle. Kerry tells Amy she wants her to look after him. As Billy and Ellis repair the wall, the brothers talk. Aaron returns to the Mill and apologises to Robert. Robert promises Aaron he'll find the money for the surrogacy but Aaron suggests they go back to being just them for a while. Finally alone, Jessie and Marlon decide to head back to the hotel to make the most of the time they have left on their honeymoon. Kerry tries to persuade Amy to return to Emmerdale. Charity and Vanessa return to the pub having been thrown out of a restaurant due to a drunken Vanessa's behaviour. A furious Charity lectures Vanessa about her conduct which sends Vanessa to sleep. As Vanessa lays passed out on the sofa, Charity receives a phone call. Paddy and Bear Wolf say their goodbyes. Kerry continues to try to persuade Amy to return to Emmerdale but Amy doesn't believe she can go back to her old life. Kerry urges Amy to think about Kyle but Amy declares she doesn't want to be Kyle's mum then walks off. Cast Regular cast *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest cast *Man - Neil Keery Locations *Unknown streets in Belfast *Unknown waterfront walkway in Belfast *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Unknown beach in Belfast *Titanic Quarter, Belfast *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Main Street *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Commercial Court, Belfast *The Woolpack - Backroom Notes *Filming for part of this episode took place on location in Belfast. *The usual Break bumpers are replaced with the Emmerdale logo over shots of Belfast for Part One. The shots used are of a view of the city skyline for the beginning of Part One and a view of the beach that Paddy and Bear Wolf talk at for the end of Part One. The beginning of Part Two uses a normal bumper of a jeep driving through the forest. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes